Sealed disposable pouches or packets for storing and dispensing fluid compositions are well known in the art. Examples include food product packets, such as condiment packets, and medical products packets, such as lotion or ointment packets. Many types of these conventional packets are designed to be torn or separated along a defined location on the packet. However, this action requires a relatively high degree of manual dexterity and can be difficult for children and the elderly. Also, the tearing action often results in a sudden and uncontrolled release of the packet contents. Other packets are designed to burst along a frangible seam or portion when pressure is applied to the packet. Such devices are, however, not selective and burst under sufficient pressure, regardless of whether that pressure is applied intentionally by a user, or is applied unintentionally during handling, shipping, or storage.
It is also known to use packets or pouches within other structures for various purposes. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,508,602 describes an applicator intended to distribute a fluid from an enclosed reservoir when pressure is applied to the applicator causing the reservoir to rupture. To prevent the reservoir from bursting prematurely, the '602 patent proposes to fold the entire applicator such that the reservoir within the applicator is also folded along an axis that isolates the rupturable portion of the reservoir. To use the applicator, a consumer must unfold the device prior to inserting their hand into the applicator to apply sufficient pressure for bursting the reservoir. This configuration requires additional folding steps and packaging considerations, such as additional restraining structure or packaging materials to ensure that the applicator remains folded prior to use. This is not a desirable situation from a manufacturing and packaging standpoint.
The art is thus continually seeking improved packet or reservoir designs that are reliable and yet easy to open and use by consumers.